


look what you made me do

by kuroosforehead



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, akihiko just doesn't like pop, first akiharu's kiss, i'm sorry taylor i love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosforehead/pseuds/kuroosforehead
Summary: english is not my first language and i didn't want to bother any1 to proof read it for me so if u see any mistakes just lmkit's also my 2nd ever fic in english so it might b bad im sorry! anyway i hope u like it <3
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language and i didn't want to bother any1 to proof read it for me so if u see any mistakes just lmk  
> it's also my 2nd ever fic in english so it might b bad im sorry! anyway i hope u like it <3

Akihiko was used to waking up late during his days off, not being bothered by the sun or any noises. Living in a soundproof semi-basement might’ve been one of the best things that happened to him, so when he stayed at Haruki’s place for the first time he was pretty much done with everything and everyone. It was only 8 am and he was already up and not only because of the sun than shone directly on his face but also because Haruki decided to sing, while he was making an omelette for breakfast. Don’t get him wrong, Haruki had an amazing voice and Akihiko would gladly listen to him all the time if he only could, but not when he decided to sing one of Taylor Swift’s songs.

  
Akihiko slowly sat on the couch, looking at Haruki’s back, who still haven’t noticed that his friend is already up.  
“There’s so many songs you could sing, yet you had to choose Blank Space?” he asked, frightening his older friend a little and making him almost drop one of the plates.

  
“What’s wrong with that? It’s catchy.”

Akihiko just sighed and decided he’ll let it go for now. There was no point in arguing so early in the morning. He took one of his cigarettes, a lighter and smiled at Haruki, while opening the door to a little balcony. One of the things he always loved about Haruki’s apartment was this balcony. Sure, it was quite small so he couldn’t even place two chairs in here but at least he didn’t have to go downstairs if he wanted to smoke.

  
“Breakfast is ready! Come here before it gets cold!” he heard Haruki’s shout, so he quickly finished his cigarette and went back inside. He regretted it as soon as he heard another Taylor Swift’s song.

  
“Just shut up already and let me eat in peace, please.” said the blonde, taking a seat next to his friend. Nakayama, however, didn’t stop singing – in fact he sang even louder, looking at Akihiko with a wide smile.

  
Kaji bit his lip and sighed loudly. He cupped Haruki’s face with his hands and kissed him. It wasn’t passionate or intense, their lips just barely connected. However, it was enough to make the long-haired boy blush.

  
“Aki, what…” Haruki’s eyes were wide open and he couldn’t believe that Akihiko, the guy he had a crush on for over two years now, kissed him.

  
“Seems like it’s the only way to make you stop singing those awful songs.” Kaji smiled at his friend and started eating as if nothing had happened.

  
“You just made me want to sing her songs even more now.” He murmured with a smile, making Akihiko choke on his coffee. Haruki was never that straightforward, especially with his feelings for him (Akihiko was well aware of Haruki’s crush for a while now, but he never mentioned that, not wanting to make Haruki uncomfortable), but it made him unbelievably happy.

  
“I guess I’ll have to stop you every time then.”


End file.
